A cellular confinement system is a civil engineering material which is formed by connecting sheets through a certain connection way, and has a three-dimensional mesh structure and a reinforcing effect in a vertical direction and an effective whole confining effect. The cellular confinement system may ensure minimum height of a fill to the greatest extent in some special area and allow the fill to have high quality strength and rigidity.
The cellular confinement system is generally connected by riveting, inserting, welding and etc.
Although the strength of connection points of the cellular confinement system is improved in the riveting or inserting cellular confinement system, the cellular confinement system is apt to be corroded and thus the service life is affected in practical use because connecting pieces of the cellular confinement system mainly use metal pieces. Although the cellular confinement system has no metal connecting pieces, the cellular confinement system has relatively low weld strength. Therefore, the use of such a cellular confinement system is also limited.